The day they wish never happened
by sarasmind
Summary: Hank is in prison and he askes to see Sara, She gets the suprise of her life when he turns up. After all he's done to her he's about to get fierce.
1. Day 1

**THE DAY THEY WISH NEVER HAPPENED **

**By Grace Richardson**

The Vegas nightlife had always been very lively. Vegas had it all the nightlife, the scenery even the social life to go with it. There was one part of Vegas though which had been left undiscovered for many generations. This side was dark and it had cruel twist around every corner that you passed. This Vegas was a side not many people saw let alone noticed. This was old Vegas and for those who saw it there world was never the same again.

Her day started as any other. She got up at the same time, she ate the same things for breakfast she even left the house at the same time but what she didn't know was that trouble was just around the corner and for her there was no way out of it.

**_CSI LAB - MONDAY JUNE 14TH 2005 - 7.45 PM_**

"_And Greg and Sara have a Homicide on the corner of Bleaker and Henderson"_

The pair left the break room and carried on walking down the hall

"_Lovely" Sara said. "You want to drive?"_

"_Me!" Greg said a little startled_

"_Yeah" Sara said looking a little bemused. "You got a problem with that?"_

"_No, it's just that, you usually like to do the driving"_

"_Well a girl can't get everything she wants" Sara said with a smirk. _

The pair walked out of CSI headquarters and began to make there way towards Bleaker and Henderson. The drive was pretty silent apart from the odd car stereo going past. As the pair arrived they jumped out of Greg's Tahoe, removed their kits and entered the building.

**_Crime scene - Bleaker and Henderson - 8.45 pm- Monday 14th June_**

The building itself was situated in an unknown area of town. The buildings around it looked unused in fact the whole area in general looked like it was ready for demolition. Apart from the obvious police presence the whole area looked like it had been dragged through a hedge backwards. As the pair entered house the change was instant. The rooms were painted and the carpets looked and smelt clean. In fact the whole place was in complete contrast to the outside.

She should have known something was wrong. After all a building with a better inside than outside would suggest that someone took great pride in there work but why work on the inside but not the outside?. Why make the inside look like a castle and leave the outside to look like a pauper's layer. Some of her questions were about to be answered.

"_Hey David" the pair repeated in unison_

"_Hey this is Ryan Jacobson he's 21. Drivers licence confirms I.D, no other I.D in his wallet"_

"_Rest of his wallet been checked" Greg piped up_

"_Nah thought I'd wait for you guys"_

"_Ta"_

"_Care to hazard a guess at the cause of death" Sara continued_

"_Probably asphyxia but I don't want to chance it. Going to wait for the autopsy to confirm"_

"_Thanks David" Sara said_

"_Yeah sure"_

The body itself was laid in the most awkward of positions. The left leg was laid on top of his head while his arms were placed behind his leg. The body itself had a massive chunk taken out of it right around his left ear. The intact ear was placed in a vertical position and laid around 15 feet away from the body. The other ear was intact and still attached to the body.

As Sara bend down to look at the body something caught her eye.

"_Other ears nearly gone"_

She bent down to take a closer look at the ear. It was marginally intact but it looked like a blunt heavy object had been used to it to try to remove it. The object what ever it was, was no where to be seen but it there were trace marks from the object around the ear. Sara looked at the ear snapped a few shots and took cast marks for closer inspection.

"_Something's missing" _

"_What do you mean" Greg said_

"_Come take a look"_

As Greg was still training to be a CSI he had quite passed his training yet. Sara decided to give him a little test.

"_What do you see?"_

"_A body!"_

Sara was not amused.

"_Besides the body, what's missing?"_

"_Blood"_

"_If we decided to amputate one of our major organs"_

"_Then there'd be blood"_

"_So where is it? And more importantly where's that weapon"_

"_Ill check the perimeter"_

As Greg moved out of the building Sara bent down to take a closer look at the rest of the body. She took several photos, all of the pictures she took took into consideration the tool marks she had found on his body and any other marks she thought maybe relevent to the case.

She moved over to her right to take a look at the ear. She noticed that it had the same tool marks as the other one but this one had been taken clean off where as the other one had to have a few goes at chopping it off and even then it stayed on his head. As she crouched down to take a closer look at the ear she was able to see that the ear contained a bug of some sort. As she examined the remains further she noticed that the bug had a blue body and a blue head. Behind her the body was being taken away and Greg re-entered the room with an empty and reserved look on his face.

"_Anything" Sara said_

"_Nada"_

"_You sure?" Sara said a little eager_

"_Yeah there's a load of grass and there were some bugs around a footprint I found"_

"_Were they blue by any chance?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Did you bag one?"_

"_I did and a few of his friends, even bagged some of the soil, and before you ask I even took a cast of the footprint"_

"_Good. I say we take a trip back to the lab"_


	2. Day 2 and a bit more

**_CSI TRACE LAB- MONDAY 15TH JUNE - 12.45 AM_**

As Sara and Greg entered the trace lab Nick and Warrick were on there way out. The pairs exchanged 'hellos' and 'how's the case's' and they were on there way.

David Hodges had worked in the trace lab for around 2 ½ years. At first he wasn't well liked but as he had become a permanent fixture in the night shift people had no choice but to like him. Although they didn't want to they had to or they were scared that there work wouldn't be done on time or at all.

"_And what can I do for you on this great evening"_

"_Easy tiger" _

"_Greg you don't understand how happy I am"_

"_Not sure I want to"_

"_You see a women has taken my heart" Hodges seemed very happy with this statement_

"_Good for her"_

"_Look" Sara said "I don't want to disturb you from your dream world"_

"_But" _

"_Is there any chance we can get our work looked at today"_

"_5 minutes"_

"_Thank you" _

As the pair exited the room Sara said goodbye to Greg and made her way to see Grissom. Gilbert Grissom had taught Sara in college. Gilbert Grissom or Grissom as he was known was a well known and a well respected criminologist. As well as being a criminologist Grissom decided to branch out a bit further he became an entomologist. This meant he was able to understand the lifecycle of a bug. Sara knocked on his door.

**_CSI LAB - MONDAY JUNE 15TH - 10.45 PM_**

"_Come" the voiced boomed from behind the door_

"_You O.K?"_

"_Yeah just a little tired"_

It was common knowledge around the lab that Sara never got enough sleep. Most nights she was lucky if she reached 4 -5 hours. It wasn't the sleeping part that she had a problem with. She could muster up tiredness like there was no tomorrow but it was the things in her head which kept her awake at night. The things that Sara had seen moved around her head like a record that had become stuck on one particular part. No matter how she tried she couldn't get rid of them. She had begun to feel like they were a presence which would never leave her. She couldn't get rid of them, not by lack of trying though. Grissom disturbed her from her trail of thought.

"_You OK."_

"_Yeah Can I have a word?" _

"_Yeah sure"_

"_This homicide in Henderson"_

"_What about it" Grissom said before giving her a chance to finish her sentence._

"_Well we need your help"_

"_Go ahead"_

"_Well we found some bugs at the scene that didn't belong"_

"_Where about's"_

"_In the footprint"_

Sara placed the photographs that Greg had taken off the footprints in front of him and explained how the bugs had been placed in the print. She gave the details on how the body had been found and how it looked to be strategically placed in the middle of the floor. Grissom made observations to the footprint and made notes about the footprint.

"_Any ideas" Sara said after a while_

"_Not yet" _

"_Mind if I keep these files I think they need a little bit of extra research is in order"_

With that Grissom walked straight out of the room as he did Greg was making his way up the corridor.

"_What's his problem?"_

"_You know the bug man"_

"_Any news on the tool marks" _

"_Just about to go in and see care to join me"_

Sara and Greg entered the trace lab and Hodges were still smiling contently to himself

"_Ah" he said "I was just about to page you"_

"_Well were here now so you don't have to" Greg said with a smirk_

After a few minutes silence Sara piped up

"_Care to tell us what the results were"_

"_Yeah I found impressions of Iron in the wound and I also found particles of Silicon in the wound"_

"_Silicon" Greg said a little bemused_

"_Yeah, your vic was male right"_

"_Sure was"_

"_The wound was centred just below his elbow on his left wrist right?"_

"_Yeah and the ear was taken clean off"_

Sarah and Greg began to muse over the concept of the victim may be a medical proffessional. The deceased wounds were consistent with an amputation preformed by a professional. After all how did that ear end up clean off if the suspect didn't know what they were doing?

Sara and Greg thanked Hodges for his worked and they promised to keep him updated on any developments the case took.

"_Silicon in the wound" Greg said "How did silicon end up in the wound"_

"_Could have been via a glove interfering with the wound"_

"_What about via injection"_

"_It's a possibility"_

**CSI LAB - AUTOPSY - MONDAY JUNE 16TH - 12.25AM**

"_David you see any puncture marks"_

"_Not sure, you checked up on his ID yet"_

"_Yeah a Ryan Jacobson is a practicing surgeon up in Henderson and I think it's about time we took our cut"_

Sara and Greg said there thanks to David and they both exited. As they passed down the corridor Sara made her excuses and went to see if Grissom had made any progress on the bugs in the shoe.

_**GRISSOM'S OFFICE - MONDAY JUNE 16th - 1AM**_

"_I've found no information on the bugs found in the shoe" Grissom said to her before she had eleven had chance to open her mouth._

"_How did you know that's what I wanted?" Sara exclaimed _

"_Lucky guess was there something else"  
"No I just ….. Look it doesn't matter"_

"_Go on"_

"_I wanted to ask about some time off" Sara said with a look of depression and mourning in her eyes._

Sara and time off never really mixed. She had roughly worked up about 6 weeks of the vacation time this year already and it was only Feburary. Even last year she took no vacation time what so ever and racked up an office record of 7 months. That was pretty impressive. That's why Grissom was a little take bemused by her statement, and the term bemused was not used lightly. Something was wrong Grissom just didn't know what.

"_When were you thinking?"_

"_Friday to start with"_

The request for time off couldn't have come at a worse time for Grissom. Cath was already out with flu and Warrick had a court appearance on Friday so is department would be stretched to the limit. But how could he say no to her. She had never asked him for anything like this before and if he said no she may ever ask him for anything again and he wasn't prepared to take that risk. What did she mean to start with? Grissom was now beginning to get worried.

"_Is everything ok?"_

"_Why wouldn't it be?"_

"_No reason it's just that you have never asked for time off before"_

"_First time for everything" _

"_Friday" _

"_Yeah I know Cath's off and Warrick is due in court but this is important please"_

"_Sure"_

Sara made a move to exit his office but just before she left she moved her head back around the door frame and looked directly into Grissom's eyes.

"_I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, will you keep me informed on the bugs"_

With that she left. The first thing Grissom did after that would surprise even him.

"_Jim Grissom listen I need a favour"_


	3. End of day 2

After Grissom replaced the handset he began to feel uneasy. Why had he done that to her? He delved into a colleague's private life and that wasn't fair. He wouldn't have done that for Warrick or for Nick but Sara was special she was one of a kind. She meant more to Grissom than any of his team did. No matter how many times Grissom had gone through it in his head to make it sound right he knew deep down that it wasn't right. As Grissom made his way into the corridor he saw Sara laughing with Greg. She like she was having fun. Why couldn't there relationship still be like that? He missed the two of them having fun together. He missed Sara. There was a time when she would tell him everything but not any more. For some reason she had begun to avoid him like there was no tomorrow and he didn't know what to do about it. He missed the closeness that the pair of them used to share. As he entered a lab he was beginning to reminisce about the good times they had shared from her college days. Greg interrupted his thoughts

"_Don't any of you knock" Grissom said angrily_

"_I'm sorry" Greg said "I didn't mean to startle you"_

"_I'm sorry" replied Grissom "I'm just a little on edge at the moment"_

"_Anything I can do to help"_

"_As a matter of fact there is will you hand me that beaker over there" _

Greg passed Grissom the beaker and the pair began to discuss the habitat that Greg had found the bugs in.

"_There were a few dozen bugs outside"_

"_So the body could have been moved from the outside to the hall"_

"_It could have been picked up and moved but there" _

"_But"_

"_There's no but. The body could have been moved there or the body could have been killed there"_

"_There's still a but!" Greg said looking at Grissom as he began to smirk_

"_The bug is a Spartacus Decoration and is only found in one area"_

"_Which is?"_

Greg looks at Grissom again. His eyes widen. Grissom lowered his glass and started at Greg.

"_And lucky for us it wasn't in the area you found him in"_

As Grissom filed Greg in on the bugs Sara made her way past the office. She needed the time off. She needed a day where she could just chill a day where she could just be herself. She had to see him. She knew he had asked for her and on several occasions she said no. How could she face him? After everything he had done to her after the lies the cheating. He was the reason she had nearly lost her job, he was the reason she lost her flat he was the reason her life was a mess. It was his entire fault. Every time she had come close to finding out the truth he'd twist the tale again and she'd be back to where she started. How could he ask to see her? As she start to walk past the office Greg bounded up to her with a massive smile on his face and she had no choice but to shake the thoughts from her head. After all she had no choice she had to concentrate on the case.

**_Monday June 15th 5 am - Corridor_**

"_Grissom's ID the bugs says there Spartacus Decoration and the best thing is there only native to one area"_

"_Did he give us a location?"_

"_Some where in the Henderson"_

"_An address would be helpful"_

"_Archie's looking it up for me"_

"_You mean you don't have the address" _With every on her mind Sara couldn't help it. She was angry and she was taking her frustrations out on the closet thing to her and at that moment that was Greg

"_Archie's getting it he said he page me when it was in"_

"_When"_

"_I don't know ok he just said he would page me when it was in" _Greg said beginning to get a little annoyed with Sara's snapping.

All of a sudden Sara stopping walking she just halted in her step. The thing about her stoppage was that it was right in front of where Grissom was working. Greg noticed her eyes first they were frozen in fear as he moved down her body Greg began to notice other things about her. She was shaking. Actually shaking. Greg had never seen her like this before.

"_Ar a are you ok" Greg said _

He didn't know what to say he had never seen her like this before and to tell you the truth it was scaring him.

"_I'm fine" _Sara said shaking the thoughts from her head.

"_You sure"_

"_Yeah"_


End file.
